


Reqiuem

by Sha_Ocean



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Funeral, Oneshot, Tree Bros, don't hate me, kinda sad, no happy ending, poor Jared, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_Ocean/pseuds/Sha_Ocean
Summary: After Connor found Evan's letter in the computer lab he didn't storm off, but talked to Evan. Weeks later they were inseparable. Soon enough Jared and Connor became friends aswell and neither of them was to be seen alone again.Some weeks later Connor and Evan started dating. But it all took a wrong turn.Jared was alone.





	Reqiuem

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this.
> 
> I already apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes or typos.
> 
> I don't know how sad this is gonna be, but if it super sad don't hate me.

It's been almost a week since the accident happened. Almost a week of Jared being alone. Today was the day he hoped would never come.Everybody's been so nice over the last week, it annoyed him. A lot. He just wanted things to be normal again. But he knew they'd never be "normal" ever again. Nothing would ever feel "normal". 

He looked up and looked into the mirror "So,Kleinmann, you can do it. You're looking good. Just go out there and it'll be over soon." One last check into the mirror and then he left his room. His parents tried to encouarge him as much as they could. He appreciated it, but it didn't do shit. 

The drove to the church was quiet. Jared was really grateful for that. 

They arrived at the church and went quietly inside. Jared and his family sat in the first row, next to the Hansens and the Murphys. Jared didn't really pay attention to anything the priest was saying. He simply praid that it'll be over soon. He really didn't want to be here. 

"....Jared." He looked up and the priest looked back at him. "Jared, c'mon, son. It's your turn." Jared took some deep breaths and made his way up to the microphone. He just stood there, hands in the pockets of his suit, staring into all these familiar faces. Families, teachers, friends. 

"So, hey, I'm Jared." he said, waving awkwardly. "in case anyone didn't know. Uhm, I've never done this kind of thing before, so I don't even know, if I'm doing it right, but I'll try.

I tried to prepare myself for this, but how do you prepare yourself for the funeral of your best friends, am I right ?" he let out a nervous laugh. He looked into all these faces and saw Heidi giving him a little smile. 

"I even googled on how to write an appropriate speech for a funeral, but that didn't work. That wouldn't be me and I just know that Evan and Connor wouldn't want me to act different, even in such a situation. It's only fair to them and myself to be just me. I really thought a lot about what to say about them, because there are so many things worth mentioning. I tried to pick the best ones and the things no one knew or saw. Hell, I shouldn't even know these things. Sorry, pater." He winked at the priest. Some people giggled, including the priest. 

"I've known Evan for quiet some time now. He barely changed over the years. He's always been weird, quiet, nervous and a tree lover. But when he met Connor, he changed. No, not in a bad way. I know it's hard to believe that when you know Connor, but he changed in a good way. He became more confident and brave. He called the delivery service on his own, didn't apologise that much anymore, he still did, but when we're honest that was kinda charming. He even swore a few times, which was freaking hilarious. He walked tall. He'd stick up for himself from time to time. It was incredible to see this change. 

When I met Connor I thought he was a dick, no offense." He looked at the Murphys and they just shrugged at him. "But when I got to know him better I just knew he was a dick. Okay, sorry, I'm just kidding. He had his problems and issues, but Evan changed him for the better. He'd take deep breaths and go on walks with him, instead of getting high. He'd smile more often. I think they both smiled more together in the last few months than they did for years. Connor became more confident and less aggressive. 

They were good for each other. They helped each other to pick up their broken pieces and fix them. 

One day I saw Evan braid Connor's hair. Connor told me weeks before that day that he hated it. But guess what ? That day, when Evan did it, Connor had the smallest and softest smile on his face I've ever seen. 

Or that one day when we were at the park and Connor fell from his skateboard and couldn't walk? Evan carried him. I know weird, right ? But he did. All the way from the park to the car. At first I wanted to help, but it was too funny to just watch them. Evan panicked so much that Connor was seriously hurt, it was kinda annoying, but also very sweet. Connor tried to calm him down the whole drive to the hospital. The gayest 20 minutes of my life. 

Also one day they both texted me at the exact same time. Both wanted advice on how to tell someone 'I love you'. I gotta admit that that was really adorable. 

They truly were inseparable. I don't know how many times I've seen that black hoodie of Connor on Evan. Connor even wore Evan's blue shirt. Evan helped Connor to paint his nails and one day Connor painted Evan's. They completed each other so well. 

It truly was like day and night. Connor would calm him down when Evan had one of his panic attacks and Evan would hug him tight and just hold him while Connor was pissed at everything and everyone, except Evan of course. 

They went on so many dates. Picnics, to the movies, grabbed scoops at Á La Mode, they even signed up for a sail course.

I even caught them dancing in Evan's room to some of Connor's music. 

Connor would tell Evan so much about stars and the universe and Evan would tell him so much about trees and forests. To me it was kinda boring, but they loved hearing the other person talk. I caught them stargazing in Connor's garden. Connor showed Evan tons of diferent constellations. I'm pretty sure that Evan didn't see any of them, but was fascinated anyway, just because Connor explained it. 

When I was at Evan's place I even found a love letter from Connor. What the hell, right ? Sorry, pater. I didn't read it though, I'm not saying I wasn't tempted, but I didn't do it. 

Or that one day when I had to hand Connor his purse and I saw a photo of Evan inside of it ? I just acted like I never saw it. 

There were so many whispered " I love you's" that I lost count. 

Whenever Connor would drive he'd hold Evan's hand and at every stop sign he'd give it a little kiss. I made gagging noices everytime I saw it, but I never meant it. It was cute. 

Whenever Connor fell asleep on Evan's lap or chest Evan would just stroke his hair and make sure that he'd sleep well.

They had fights, but they never lasted long. 

I never thought that these two would become a couple or even friends. No one thought that, but I'm glad they did. They made each other a better person. They healed each other, slowly. 

I always feared that this day would come and I hope and praid that it never would. But here we are now. 

This car crash took my best friends. I never thought that this would happen. 

I really loved them and they were the greatest friends I ever had. They were always there, in the good, bad. Always. 

I just hope that they're happy now. They deserve it. Thank you."

And so Jared went back to his place next to his family and other people spoke. Like Heidi, or Zoe, or Larry. Later on they went outside onto the cemetry. 

Jared was the last one at their graves. 

"Never thought I'd be the last man standing. Who's gonna annoy me with all this trees shit now ? Or all those uncool star facts ? Who's gonna make out in front of my face now, just to annoy me ? You guys were idiots, but I loved you. No one will ever replace you two. 

Evan, you were far more than a family friend. You always were. I should have told you. 

And Connor, I just wish we'd have been friends sooner. 

Don't worry, I'll do all these cool things for you after school. I'll write the book, I'll learn to sail, I'll bike the Appalachian trail. 

Just,,uhm, thanks for being my friends. 

I'll see on the other side."

He just smiled, looked around and left. 

He'd never forget them. And he'd make sure no one else does.


End file.
